1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of devices serving the dual function of providing a removable cover for a ribbon coaxial cable connector and of providing a latching means for removably attaching the connector to a printed circuit board or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices consist of a housing having cable conductor terminals within and integral locking means which protrude through openings in a board or panel. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,426.